


C is for cookie monster

by theyseethroughrobots



Series: A-Z Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s) [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cookie Monster - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: Imagine : Carl finding out that you don't know what Cookie Monster and Rick and Carl try explaining to you what Cookie Monster is.





	

**Imagine : Carl finding out that you don't know what Cookie Monster and Rick and Carl try explaining to you what Cookie Monster is.**

"Wait-What?!" Carl exclaimed staring at you surprised, you shrugged your shoulders at him.

"I never had a TV or computer, how on earth would I have known what a Cookie Monster is?" You replied closing your comic book and staring at him.

"You practically had no childhood then!" Carl shouted making you laugh at his face.

"I grew up in an orphanage which had no TV or computers, the only computer or TV there was the one on the wall in the reception area and the computer the owner brought in for work" You explained, getting up and put the comic book back where it belonged and walked out of Carl's room laughing to himself.

"My dad knows who Cookie Monster!" Carl shouted at you walking down the stairs, following you.

"Why because he watched it with you?" You asked smirking at him.

"You talking about me?" Rick said coming through the front door and taking at his son and his sons boyfriend.

"Hi Mr. Grimes!" You shouted at him smiling widely and when Rick's back was turned you glared at Carl with a twisted smile, your face saying 'Don't start' Carl gulped and nodded.

"So (M/N)" Rick started staring at you.

"You don't know who Cookie Monster is?" Rick said smirking at your face, turning from anger to shock.

"IT'S A PERSON?!" You shouted putting your hands on the counter, Rick and Carl both burst out laughing. Rick and Carl started explaining to you who Cookie Monster and your confused face made them explain for about 2 days. 


End file.
